Alpha
by Daemon Queen Lilith
Summary: During their sixth year Sirius and Remus experianced dramtic and often volitile changes in their relationship. This is an accounting of those changes. RxS NOT SxR and JxL. Will be updating every month starting in Febbuary.
1. One

-----**AN**----- **This is an edited version of the previous six chapters. If you have already read them you do notneed to read them all again sincethe changes are minor.**

Ok, usual disclaimers, not that anyone really reads this or cares, but here they are. I do not own any of the copyrighted characters (duh their copyrighted) and if I did things would be way different, such as Sirius...well you know... anyhow I wrote this mainly cause I'm sick of all the Sirius/Remus...for Petes sake, Remus is a _werewolf_, of course he's going to be dominate... any how on with the fic. Plus this was formally known as Alfa but some ass gave me grief over it so I deleted the story and reposted it

* * *

He was the type of boy who got second looks from every girl in the school, as well as a few boys. When he entered a room, everything in said room knew that they had been blessed with his divine presence. A toss of his silky locks, that many girls would kill for, would make many blush, even some teachers. A glance out of his blue eyes were enough to make one swoon. He was the very personification of sex, lust and desire. His toned muscles rippled as he moved with the grace of a cat. Oh yes, he was by far the most desired person within these stone walls and Sirius Black was very much aware of this.

He could get anything he wanted from almost anyone at anytime. He wanted to snog all he had to do was snap his fingers and someone would come running. He wanted to shag, all he needed was to say the word and many would gladly spread their legs for him. He was one of the best students in the school and without a doubt had the most talent and the darkest side than that of the members of his group. Everyone had their place in their little group. Remus was the brains, although he was often prodded into planning something by the two more popular of the gang. James was the leader, the one who executed the pranks and the one to suffer the consequences. Peter was the informant, he knew everything that was going on in the castle better than anyone else, excluding Dumbledore. And Sirius was the little devil of the group, silently guiding the others into their scrapes, tempting all who looked at him. But this little devil had a problem.

For the boy who could have anything, the one thing he wanted seemed unattainable. For numerous reasons. Just like the reason he wanted it to begin with. Or should he say _him_? Yes, what Sirius Black wanted more than anything else was Remus Lupin. His second best friend, fellow Marauder and the resident werewolf. To anyone who looked at him they wouldn't think he was anything but a sickly kid, but in fact Remus was very attractive, once you got passed the peakiness that was a result of his lycanthropy. Remus had startling grey eyes in which every possible shade of grey could be found. His elfin features were emphasized by his naturally pale skin and blonde hair. Although not particularly tall nor muscular, he had a lean fit body that was of average height for a boy of just sixteen. And his long pianist fingers moved with grace and dexterity, and to a testosterone charged sixteen year old sex god, this was torture. He also had one of the most wonderful laughs that Sirius had ever heard. While his was a bark, Remus had a laugh that was soft and musical, that would send shivers down your spine. His personality, of corse, was the reason he was so close to him to begin with. Although James and Sirius were considered by each other and everyone else to be the best of friends, no one knew Sirius like Remus did. After all he had made friends with him before anyone else had, simply because Sirius had been tactless enough at eleven to not get the hint that Remus wanted solitude and drew the shy werewolf out of his reclusive shell. And last, but not least, was the fact that Remus _was_ a werewolf. To the irresponsible, danger-seeking Black this was the ultimate temptation, for no one could offer danger like Remus could. Unfortunately this was one of the main reasons that he could never have Remus. One was that Remus feared getting close to anyone, especially if it involved intercourse for he was scared of accidently bitting them and secondly, more importantly, werewolves had one mate and one mate for life. Such intimacy would create that person as a permanent and prominent part of his pack, a part that he could never voluntarily separate from and would do anything for. As well as Sirius would never do anything to fuck up the relationship they had together, not to satiate his libido. Then there was the fact that in terms of sexuality so far it seemed that Remus was heterosexual, while Sirius was infamous for being bi (not because people looked down upon it, but because it meant he could fuck even more people). But that was minor compared to the other problems. And so Sirius resigned himself to have this one desire never fulfilled. But fate, it seems,had other intentions.

* * *

Remus moaned slightly as he stretched his arms, making his friends glance up at him. Hazel and beady eyes quickly looked back down and were absorbed in their work, but blue continues to stare at him. Remus quirked an eyebrow at the owner of said eyes, he was the only guy they knew who could arch his brow like that. Sirius sat up, clasping his hands in front of him and stretching as well, with a yawn for additional attention.

"What's up Padfoot?" James asked, glancing up momentarily from his paper before continuing. Professor Binns class was by far the most boring of them all and the papers were also the hardest. Mainly because everyone ended up falling asleep in his class.

"Bored." was the reply.

"What else is new?" asked Remus rhetorically, shaking his head ruefully.

Peter looked up, panicked. "What your already done!" He exclaimed shrilly. "Let me copy off yours." he said as he reached for Sirius' paper. Sirius grabbed the parchment just before Peters clammy hands could grasp it. He held it out of Peters reach, scowling.

"Copy off of Prongs or Moonys, but keep you paws off mine, you little cheat."

"Padfoot!"

"Sirius!"

James, now fully paying attention, and Remus looked at Sirius with disapproval in their eyes. Sirius glared back at James, who rolled his eyes in return. When Sirius was in a mood, nothing would stop him from stirring up something. Remus however continued to glare at Sirius, who dropped his gaze. He knew that Remus wasn't _really_ mad, for when he was his eyes would take on a yellowish tinge, and if left long enough to stew, would turn completely yellow with his pupils enlarged. But in this instance Remus' eyes were normal, albeit sparking with anger, but no color change or hint of it. Peter looked between the two friends, one glaring, the other staring at the table top as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The rat shrugged his doughy shoulders and glanced at James, pleadingly. James huffed, muttering something to the effect of "Wish they would just have a dogfight and get it over with" as he slid the first piece of parchment over to Peter, who grasped it as if he was the Pope getting his hands on the Grail. Soon all that could be heard was the scratching of quills as Peter and James continued their essays. Remus and Sirius, however, continued their silent battle. Sirius was privately enjoying this, for not only was is fun to bait Remus (as long as you didn't get him _too_ mad) but all of his attention was now focused entirely on Sirius, his paper that he was proof reading now lay forgotten.

"Sirius.." Remus trailed off, mentally urging Sirius to look at him. He knew that some sadistic part of Sirius was enjoying this, but he couldn't just forget about it. He hated it when Sirius made jabs at Peter, for he knew that if the school was aware of his curse he would be the one people made jabs at.

"Sirius!" came a high pitched squeal from the other side of the room. Sirius' head bolted up and he looked at Remus with pleading in his eyes. Charlotte was the most thick-headed, persistent girl on the face of the planet who had been chasing after the elusive Sirius ever since she laid eyes on him, six years ago in Diagon Alley. And for someone like Sirius, when someone chased after them this much, any appeal they might have had goes down the porcelain pee-hole. Just to get her off his case for this year (and for the rest of the duration of his educations here, but he mustn't get his hopes up) he had begged first James and then Remus if he could pretend to be "involved" with them. James had said no because he didn't want the girl of his dreams, Lilly Evens, to get the wrong impression. Remus never gave a definitives answer, thus why Sirius was now looking at him in such a manner. He didn't even bother with Peter, for he would have said no, and it was too far of a stretch of the imagination for them two to be involved. The reason he had begged this of his pals was because if he was with a girl that would not deter her in the least, she would just elbow her way in, which she had done on countless dates, but if he was with a guy she would go sulk in her room for the remainder of the day. Remus merely rolled his eyes and gave a slight inclination of his head to show that Sirius could use him as a decoy. Sirius quickly scooted over so right next to Remus and placed and arm around him. For Sirius nothing could be greater, for after all, this killed two birds with one stone. He got to get rid of _her_ for the rest of the day and he got to flirt shamelessly with Remus.

"Sirius sweety," he cringed, "What ya doing?" She batted her eyes in what she mistakenly thought was a flirtatious manner, when it simply looked as if she had something in her eye.

Sirius places a hand casually on Remus' upper thigh and said with a tilt of his head and a raise of an eyebrow "I'm _busy_." stressing the last word.

Charlotte laughed shrilly, "Oh don't be silly, you can't fool me! You two are just friends, anyone knows _that_!" Both Remus and Sirius mentally cursed as Peter and James looked up, wondering what was their friends next move. Remus realized that nothing else would get done, be it schoolwork or plotting the next escapade or prank, if they could not shake off Sirius' annoying shadow. Usually they were pretty good at avoiding her but not only were they cornered in the common room, but this year it appeared she had decided to become even more aggressive, if that was possible. Remus knew he would have to take the initiative, for not even Sirius would make such a move if he doubted whether Remus wanted it or not.

Truth be told Remus did want it, very much so. He had known he was gay even at the age of ten and a half. He never talked about his sexuality because to him it was a mute point, for once he found out about the life-mate thing, he knew he would never want someone with that much power over him, or who would stay with him out of pity. And fortunately for him he had fallen for his best friend. This meant he could be near, touch and fool around with (not sexually though) him at any point and no one would think twice. So perhaps this wasn't going to be that bad, after all he was fulfilling a fantasy that he had since their third year. So he leaned over, whispered something unintelligible into Sirius' ear and claimed his lips with his own.

* * *

Yay, part one done... don't know how long this will be... just as a warning this will have some serious lemon later on, so don't be surprised (although i plan on doing a lot of plot development before then...so sorry but they don't just get to have a good shag...i make them suffer first). And obviously Charlotte is NOT a Mary Sue. Please review cause I like to know that people are reading this, otherwise why am I bothering to post it? 


	2. Two don't you love my original chapter n...

Ok, here we have chapter number two. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Sirius couldn't help but widen his eyes a centimeter as he felt Remus' lips upon his own. He quickly recovered, reminding himself that this was necessary and didn't mean anything. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, however. He slid one hand around Remus' thin waist, product of being a werewolf, and another up his arm to hold his head as his eyes fluttered close. Remus shifted so that he was almost in Sirius' lap. Sirius could tell that Remus was inexperienced but Sirius had enough experience to suffice for all the boys in his year so that fact made little difference. He gently pulled Remus' hair, tilting his head, so as to gain better access. He moaned as he inserted his tongue into Remus' mouth, finally getting the chance to savor the taste he had been longing for. He could feel Remus slightly tense, and coaxed him to relax, eventually returning the kiss as well.

* * *

As they battled Charlotte frowned. She had watched Sirius for a long time, and as far she could have seen he and Remus had a strictly platonic relationship. Hell she had been pretty damn sure that Remus was strait. But looking at the two boys, now in the process of making out, well it looked bloody hard to fake that kind of passion that was between them. "Fuck." she cursed mentally. She didn't mind interfering when Sirius was with his "flavor-of-the-week", but Remus was on a whole different level. Not to mention by the way James was looking at her, he would most defiantly hex her if she tried to interrupt them. And James was _very_ good with certain hexes. But she stood her ground nonetheless. After all, she wasn't going to give up cause of some boys interference. Oh no, she would make Sirius see why a girl was much better. Or her name wasn't Charlotte Morgana Smithii.

* * *

While Charlotte continued her internal dispute, the "_couple_" notched up their make-out session a level. It seemed that Charlotte was being very persistent. "Damn her!" Remus thought as he tried to control himself. Tried to control the part of him that wanted dominance over Sirius. After all, Padfoot, a mere mutt, was far inferior to Moony, a true wolf. He growled as he pulled Sirius' lip with his teeth. He wasn't so far gone that he knew to be careful not to break the skin. He would never forgive himself if he transferred his curse onto another. His hands seemed to move on their own accord, touching, petting every part of Sirius' body he could reach. He could feel his lean muscles under the school inform. He could also feel his growing erection, that matched his own. "Crap." He muttered against his lips. This was not good, and not going according to plan. Remus knew that he had to be the one to stop this. Sirius was _way_ too hormonal and used to getting his way with his little bed toys. No, there was no way a hard, lust filled Sirius Black would _ever_ stop, no matter who he would end up shagging. Unless of course it was Snape. But he wouldn't have snogged Snape in the first place. Remus struggled to regain some semblance of control over his body and snaked his hands up to hold Sirius' head. He gently pulled out of the current kiss and, before speaking, took a quick but good look at his "_lover_". He couldn't help but smile a bit at his appearance. Sirius was flushed, his lips swollen and eyes half closed and glazed over with lust. Of course Sirius, being Sirius, not only still looked amazingly hot, but not even slightly disheveled. Some thing just weren't fair. Sirius slowly opened his eyes and Remus wished, once again, that he could see their color not just tell himself that they were blue (he had once asked James what their color was). But color blindness was another effect of his lycanthropy. Sirius looked at him with question in his intense eyes. Remus tried not to smirk, of course Sirius would have intense eyes, even grey, like the rest of his world. He made a not-so-inconspicuous gesture with his head towards their dorm and widen his eyes to show that they needed to get out of there, or so he hoped. Understanding dawned in Sirius' eyes as they disentangled themselves. Remus smiled coyly and leaned in to whisper something into Sirius' ear, giving it a little nip, for Charlotte had a good view, as he pulled back. Sirius smirked and turned to address his two friends who were watching this whole act with blatant amusement. 

"Remus and I have decided out of consideration for _you_, that we will continue this in our room." Sirius waggled his eyebrows a bit in a suggestive manner. James and Peter were trying hard to contain their laughter at the lengths Sirius would go to get rid of his "stalker", as they aptly named her. Remus suppressed an eye roll at Sirius lack of decorum, for that would ruin the ploy. "Oh, and for your sakes, I would highly suggest you do not even _think_ about going to bed for a good while." With that lovely sentiment, Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and all but dragged him up the stairs, leaving an open-mouthed and sulking Charlotte behind.

* * *

They both reached their room and before anyone could say anything Sirius locked the door, spelling it so "_Alohomora_" wouldn't work. As he turned to speak to Remus, who shook his head. He muttered a Silencing Charm and Sirius couldn't help but smile a bit. That was Remus, always helpful, always cautious.  
"Well that was an event." Sirius said, smiling, as he fell back on his bed. He patted the area next to him for Remus to join him, which he did.  
"And that was an understatement." Remus muttered as Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
"Aw, come on Moony, you can't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Sirius rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his left hand, with a devilish smile on his handsome face. A smile that seldom failed to get him what he wanted.  
"I just never thought my first kiss would be with you, my best friend." Remus shrugged nonchalantly. Of course Remus fell into that category of the few who could resist that smile.  
Sirius sat up with a start. "Woah, that was your _first_ kiss?" As if being a sixth year and never have been kissed was a foreign concept to him. Which it was.  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes it was."  
"Sod off"  
"I'm serious, Sirius."  
"How have you never gotten snogged before? I mean, hell even _Peter's_ gotten snogged, and you are way better looking than Peter. Not that _he's_ much to beat, but still."  
"First of all, stop attacking Peter. Secondly, remember I'm a _werewolf_. Kind of puts a damper on the whole relationship thing."  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I know you're still a virgin, but I didn't think that would have stopped you from getting at least a _little_ action in." Sirius allowed his eyes to run over Remus' lithe body in an appraising sort of way.  
Remus snorted. "You do realize that it is a little strange to be checked out by your best friend of the same gender?" He raised an eyebrow at him.  
Sirius shrugged. "Just like it's strange to start snogging your best friend, even if it's to get rid of a pest. Anyhow, back to you and your love life."  
Remus snorted again. "You mean lack thereof."  
Sirius waved him off. "Whatever. I mean, once you get past the fact that you're a bit on the pale-  
and-skinny side, you're very hot." Remus lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "I mean it! And I have seen other girls checking you out every once in a while. And sometimes the occasional guy as well. So why have you never even kissed another person."  
"Sirius, need I remind you that not everyone in this world is as sex crazed as you are? And besides, unlike you, I would prefer not to start something that will never lead anywhere. Not to mention, especially as we get older, it would cause speculation as to why I wouldn't want to go any further in a relationship." Remus laid back, looking no where in particular. "And thus, I have never been "snogged" as you put so eloquently."  
Sirius laid back down as well. "Well, I must say, you're a natural."  
"Natural what?"  
"Natural kisser, dumb arse." Remus simply rolled his eyes at this statement. "I mean I knew, and it was kind of obvious, that you didn't have much experience, but hell, that was one damn good first kiss."  
"Thank you, I think."  
"Well like you said, _I'm _sex crazed, so who _better_ to be an authority on good kisses?"  
"You weren't that bad yourself."  
"HEY! What do you meant '_weren't that bad yourself'_?"  
"Exactly what I said." The conversation came to a halt as Sirius decided to sulk at what Remus implied with his little comment. Remus was one of the _very_ few who could bait Sirius, the others being Snape and James. Remus smiled and closed his eyes listening to Sirius grumble incoherently, simply enjoying the feeling of his presence. His smile widened a bit as he thought that he was now set with enough fantasy material for life.  
"Hey, Moony."  
Remus opened an eye and grunted in reply.  
"Next time I'm bored, do you think we could do that again?" His face was serious for all of ten seconds before it broke into a wide grin. Remus merely closed his eye. "Hey, come on Moony, answer me at least." Remus answered him in the form of shoving him off the bed, where his ass hit the ground with a rather undignified _thump_. "HEY!" he exclaimed. The rest of their time together, before James and Peter decided it was considered enough time for a good shag, was spent with light-hearted verbal sparring. Which, upon entering the room (for always James knew the counter spell for Sirius' charms, in all things) both James and Peter had to agree Remus undoubtedly had the upper hand. Their papers for Binns never did get returned to, but Sirius was no longer bored so therefore the evening was considered an success (by Sirius at least).

* * *

Lilly Evens peeked into the common room before entering it with her best friend Sam Perkins. She turned to her, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank God, none of them are in here."  
"Well Lupin and Pettigrew aren't _so_ bad."offered Sam fairly.  
Lilly snorted. "They are just as bad, for they choose to associate with _him_." Lilly tuned and made her way into their dorm room. Sam just rolled her eyes when her friends back was turned. Sure Lilly said she hated James Potter, but Sam knew better. After all there's a _very_ fine line between love and hate.  
They reached their dorm room in silence, only to see Charlottes back facing them, from her bed. They exchanged a _look_. Neither needed to ask what had happened. Charlotte had caught Sirius Black smooching another guy. Again. Even Lilly had to commend the boy on his thoughtfulness. While Sirius was known as being bi, he wasn't often caught with members of the same sex in public. The only time is when Charlotte was around. But the dumb girl had yet to figure out that he wasn't interested in many of the guys she has seen him with. He was just trying to get rid of her. And the method worked.  
"Come on, let's get our stuff and go to the library or something." Sam muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Lilly nodded, for no one wanted to be around Charlotte when she was sulking. They grabbed their copies of Advanced Transfiguration, while Sam also grabbed her book on the Goblin Wars (one of the most boring periods in history) and they made a hasty retreat. As they both left they heard her begin to wail and had to hurry out of the common room before she heard their laughter of the sounds of her apparent misery. They headed for the library, only stopping to warn Morgan and Gina, their dorm mates, about the present circumstances.

* * *

There, done number two, and in record time, for me at least. Ta. 


	3. Three my orginality amazes me

**I OWN SIRIUS HE IS MINE! apparently J.K. Rowling (would she please get a proper first name other than J? She sound like a MIB character) doesn't want him i have taken him and stuffed him in my dresser (i nolonger have a closet...it died) mwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

That night peace reigned over the Gryffindor Tower as the children slept and dreamed the happy dreams that we are blessed with in our naive youth. A girl dreamed of kissing the boy she liked, while said boy dreamed of winning the World Cup. And in the dorm room of the fifth year boys a feeling of content bliss reigned over all. The stag alternatively dreamed of flying and of a certain red-haired, green-eyed girl. Next to him, in another bed, the rat dreamed of chocolate frogs, his not-so-secret weakness and of beating his friends in _something_. While a werewolf dreamed of his best friend, the dog dreamed of freedom. In another dorm, said redhead dreamed of hazel eyes sparkling with mischief, eyes that she could not place yet seemed disturbingly familiar. To her left a young rebel dreamed of her mother, dead these ten years, while two others dreamed of nothing but a land where we can only go in our dreams of youth. For as we age we forget the way and can never return, except for those who stay young at heart forever. Last, and unfortunately not least, a delusional brunette dreamed of a boy that would never be her if he had anything to say about it. Said girl awoke that morning with a renewed sense of vigor and a gleam in her eye that the rebel, turning to her redheaded best friend, knew meant trouble for all who were sorted into the noble House of Gryffindor.

* * *

The dormitory of the fifth year was engulfed in darkness a sleepy Sirius glad to note. Judging from the amount of noise in the common room breakfast was just being served. He sighed as he snuggled himself into a warmer more comfortable position. He heard a moan from a cross the room signaling the slow awakening of his best friend. Soft snores from somewhere on that side informed him of Peters continuous slumber. He listened, but failed to hear the deep breathes of the werewolf. "Whatever." He muttered, for at this point in the process of awakening, Sirius could care less if _Snape_ came bounding in singing in only his underpants, as disturbing as a visual that was. Sighing with contentment Sirius began to drop back off into dreamland. Until he was rudely awaken by blinding sunlight in his face.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"SHIT!"

"HOLY FUCK!"

A squeak was the only audible thing that came from Peter as the three boys, in their efforts to avoid the onslaught of sunlight, fell rather ungracefully onto the floor. Remus, standing over by the now open curtains, tried unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter at his friends reactions. The best was James, who was as blind as a bat, searching frantically for his wand or glasses, which ever he came across first, so that he could identify the offender and hex him to oblivion. Simultaneously they all got their bearings and looked towards Remus. Suddenly somewhere in the reassesses of his mind Remus heard a little voice go "Danger Remus Lupin, danger". That was all he could think before he was gang-tackled by his roommates. Unfortunately for him, he was ticklish and his roommates knew this very well. And thus the morning was wasted, forcing them to grab a piece of toast (two in Sirius' case) and run to their next class, which _had_ to be Transfiguration.

* * *

Reaching the classroom with literally seconds to spare, Sirius and James (being the attention hogging boy that they were) plopped down loudly, while Remus and Peter tried to attract as little notice as possible. Professor McGonagall gave an audible sigh, for she, like everyone else in that class, was used to such entrances. Remus at least had the decency to look a bit abashed, while James and Sirius looked unconcerned and Peter was staring at them, to take his cues from them. The lesson began and proceeded like they always did. James and Sirius able to complete whatever the spell was on the first or second try, Lilly and Remus and perhaps another kid on the second or third, Sam on her fourth (for some reason it always worked out this way) and Peter just before the class was over, if then. Charlotte couldn't be predicted, but in this class she did astoundingly bad, even for her, so Professor McGonagall was trying to decided whom to pair her up with. Sirius paled considerably as McGonagall began to look between him and Charlotte numerous times, causing his friends and Sam (and Lilly inwardly) to try and discretely smother their snickering. Suddenly, just as McGonagall seemed to have reached a decision and was about to declare it. a hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Professor, may I go and work with Sirius? I can't seem to get the hang of this Vanishing Spell and he's already figured it out and vanished his rodent."

McGonagall tilted her head in thought. After a few moments of silent appraisal, she nodded slightly adding, "If I see you two doing anything other than work, however, I will not hesitate to separate you both and take off points." The two boys nodded emphatically as Sirius shot Peter a look of gratitude. Peter simply shrugged it off with a wry grin, after all that's what they all did, they looked out for one another. James and Remus smiled at Peter's forward thinking, that was of course until McGonagall continued, "Miss Smithii, you may work with Mr. Potter for the remainder of the class. Mr. Potter please take your book and sit in the empty seat next to Miss Smithii." Both teens frowned at this arrangement, but one thing you learned one the first day of your first year was that you _never_ argued with McGonagall, well not if you valued your life, which both James and Charlotte seemingly did. Grumbling James rose to accommodate the new arrangement amidst snickers. Passing Lilly, who was trying to look absorbed in her sleeping mole ("Lil' they are not _that_ interesting" Sam muttered out of the side of her mouth) he straitened up a bit and puffed out his chest a little bit. Not that it was out of the ordinary. Remus rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to his book and mischievous little rat, trying very hard not to stare at the black haired boy who was trying to refrain from beating Peter over the head with his wand because of his incompetence to grasp the spell. Remus knew the only reason Sirius was refraining from this was because he didn't want to have to ask his parents to buy him a new wand. He smiled inwardly as Sirius began to not-so-subtly count to ten so that he would refrain from throttling Peter. It was just another ordinary day for the four boys.

* * *

Remus had found his dreams plagued with dreams of Sirius and that kiss they shared, more than they had been before. Before he would merely have a normal dream and Sirius would somehow insert himself into the dream, kiss him, and leave. Last night, however, he dreamed solely of Sirius and his dream had reached such a point that he had awoken himself. Thus why he was up so early, for when he awoke he had a "problem" that needed to be addressed. He sighed to himself, turning a page, when he received a harsh rap on the head. He yelped in pain and looked up into the offenders eyes while rubbing his sore head. Big mistake. He mentally smacked himself for looking Sirius full in the face after have _those_ thoughts about him. Whatever his faults, and there were quite a few, he could be quite astute at reading peoples faces. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as they looked down upon the offended werewolf. Sirius' face broke out into a smirk.

"Hey Moony, guess what we've got next?" At this point the look in his eyes were getting kind of scary. Remus had seen that look before and felt a surge of pity towards who ever was to be on the receiving end of whatever the blue-eyed imp was concocting in that twistin, evil little mind of his. "I suppose whatever we had yesterday." Remus said shouldering his bag.

"Oi! Prefect, Padfoot!" Both boys turned towards the voice, Remus scowling slightly. James merely smiled a _too_ innocent smile, obviously he was in the know of whatever evilness Sirius was planning, "C'mon, we'll be late!" Without waiting for a reply, James and his shadow, better known to most as Peter, left the room as James tried to catch up with Lilly. They could here a faint "Oi, Evens! Wait up!" receding down the hall.

The two looked at one another. "He never gives up, does he?" Sirius asked, affection plainly showing for the boy that was like a brother to him.

Remus shrugged as they joined the masses heading for their respective classes. "I doubt it. James is quite like a bull dog, once he has his teeth into something he wont let go. Amazingly stubborn that one is." He inclined his head in the direction their friend had gone off in pursuit of his fair lass.

"I guess we all are, in our own way. Peter less so." Sirius remarked casually. Remus grinned at him, for he was glad to see Sirius giving Peter his due.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oi, I forgot. Guess what class we have next?"

"Not in the mood to play you games Sirius, if you want I'll break out my schedule."

"Your no fun, Moony." He grinned devilishly, "Well I _shouldn't_ say that, now should I? For last night you were quite-"

Sirius was cut off by Remus' hand clasping firmly over his mouth. A dangerous glint was in his eye as he pulled him into a empty hallway that apparently led to now where. "Don't you _dare_ bring that up!" He whispered fiercely.

Sirius smiled apologetically, "Sorry Moony, old mate. Didn't know you would be so touchy. Wouldn't have done it if I did."

Remus shook his head, "It's...it's not that, just that I don't want all over the school."

Sirius emitted his bark-like laugh and gave Remus an incredulous look. "Moony, you don't think that by tonight everyone will know? I mean it wasn't as if it was we Marauders and Charlotte all alone by ourselves." Sirius gave a brief shiver at that thought, causing Remus to laugh a bit. "After all, my love life seems to be one of the hot topic of discussion you know, guess it's cause I'm so irresistible." Sirius sent him a winning smile.

"No, that because it changes more frequently than Jane Patterson changes socks you prat." Jane Patterson was the resident neat freak and was known to change her sock up to five times a day. "Scary girl that one is." he muttered. Sirius merely shrugged as he pulled aside a tapestry. Remus followed knowing that this passage would take them to their next class. They walked in silence until they reached the end of the passageway and Sirius felt the need to break it.

"Remus?"

Remus was a bit taken aback by the use of his real name, Sirius had rarely used it since finding out about his curse. "Yes?" He tried and failed to keep the apprehension from his voice.

"Were you serious, about what you said." Sirius seemed to be struggling to get the words out.

Remus was unnerved. Never had he seen Sirius look as uncertain as he did now. In all his years of knowing him, Sirius was forever emitting an aura of confidence, now it seemed to have dissipated. He closed his eyes as he replied, "Was I _serious_?" (although as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was mentally slapping himself for the lame pun). Stepped closer to him, feeling he was going to regret what he was about to do. Sirius looked at him, his eyes searching his face for a hint to what he was thinking. Remus muttered "Aw, hell." before he grabbed Sirius by his robes and pulled, crushing his mouth against the surprised boy's.

Sirius' eyes widen at the fierce kiss. He quickly adjusted to this new situation, allowing Remus to be in complete control. That was what he told himself anyhow. For he knew there was no _way_ that he would be able to wrestle control away from Remus when he was like this. Meaning when he was obeying his more feral instincts.

The kiss was broken as quickly as it had been started. Both boys panted as they heard the sounds of their year-mates making their way to the classroom. "Remus..." Sirius began, but the other boy just shook his head.

"Later"

Sirius was about to argue when they suddenly heard "Oi, Evens! I said wait up! Jeez woman, you deaf?". The boys looked at each other and laughed to themselves. They waited until the noise of students had abated before stepping out of their short cut.

"That reminds me Padfoot. Why did you care so much about our class that we have in about, oh five minutes?" Remus asked, turning towards his friend.

A positively evil smirk planted itself on his handsome face as he said plainly, fingering his wand, "_Him._"

Remus turned only to see that behind him was none other than Severus Snape.

* * *


	4. Blah there it is original

**I am evil and therefore you get to know NOTHING of what happened in Potions and the circumstances for Sirius' and Snapes punishments...hehehe...well actually i'm lazy but evil sound way better.**

* * *

Remus moaned slightly as he massaged his temples. He should have known he was in for a night of Sirius' complaining and cursing. Why the hell was he stuck with Sirius for detention. /Because you gave it to him/ an annoying little voice at the back of his mind reminded him /And because you would be far too timid if you had to supervise Snape. That's what you get for being so meek to others./ The voice was starting to sound like McGonagall now. But it was right, evil and annoying as it was. He had even asked the McGonagall if she could have some one supervise Snape who was in a separate detention. He glanced up at Sirius who was staring at him with a scowl and a pout, managing to look very fetching in only a way that Sirius could do.

Normally if two students received detention for fighting they would be forced to share detention, for this would smooth out the problems for the time being. However, placing Snape and Sirius in a room together would accomplish the reverse affects. Remus hadn't even bothered giving Sirius something to clean, for he knew that Sirius would manage to scheme his way out of it. Remus was his best friend and knew him better than he knew himself. That was partly due to his obtuseness and density (thank god he wasn't as bad as James)

So Remus merely gave him a "Time Out", telling him that if he was going to act like a baby than he was going to be treated like one.

He stretched, thanking Merlin that he had changed out of his school uniform into a more comfortable jeans and turtleneck. Sirius had also taken the liberty of changing. And the liberty of going through his and James wardrobes again. For a pure blooded wizard Sirius had a unhealthy obsession with muggle clothes. He was wearing a black pair of jeans filched from James and a too small (at least on him) white tee from him. You would think that being a size smaller than Sirius would slow him down, rather than speed up his "borrowing" wouldn't you?

"Moony, I'm bored." Sirius whined.

Remus opened one eye at him. "That would be the idea Sirius.'

"Lets change and go into the forest or something."

"No on two counts. First you're in _detention_ and second I am not an Animugas. But it's a no mainly for the first reason"

Sirius tilted his head. "You're right. Hey why don't I teach you? C'mon, Moony." The look on Sirius' face was that of eager puppy.

"I've enough changing into an animal to last for quite a while, thank you. And _you_, my dear friend, are supposed to be contemplating what you did wrong."

Sirius snorted. "The greasy git deserved it."

Remus shook his head and laid back, praying that somehow time would speed up. He closed his eyes and got ready for Sirius to continue with his idiocy when he felt weight upon his abdomen. He opened one eye only to see Sirius Black straddling him with a very determined look upon his face. He opened the other eye and was about to tell him to sod off when he was cut off by Sirius placing his lips upon his own.

He gasped at the contact and Sirius took this chance to insert his tongue into his mouth. As Sirius began to stroke Remus' tongue with his own he felt two willowy yet strong hands grasp his upper arm. It was Sirius' turn to be surprised as their positions were reversed, the kiss still unbroken. Once Remus was done ravishing his mouth they broke apart, both gasping for air. Remus bent down and whispered, his voice laden with lust, into Sirius' ear. "Who the hell said you could be on top?" Sirius merely moaned, relishing the feel of Remus on him. With that invitation Remus began to lick and bite Sirius' ear cause the teen to squirm beneath him. He grinned as he moved to the sensitive skin located right behind his ear and Sirius moaned with pleasure.

"God, Remus you're such a sadist." He panted out.

Remus slid a hand beneath the white tee, "And you're a tease. Your point?" Sirius threw his head back moaning as Remus began to play with one of his nipples.

"Remus...I want to feel your mouth on mine." Remus continued his ministrations, ignoring Sirius, giving him a taste of his own medicine for once. " Now Remus."

Remus stopped what he was doing and sat back on Sirius' hip to smirk at him. The wolf was most definitely having a major power trip.

"Not until you beg."

Now Sirius maybe proud but there were very few things that he wouldn't do to get something he wanted, which right now was Remus, and begging wasn't one of them (more like snogging Snape, being all nice and brotherly to Regulus or something to that revolting extent). However he wasn't going to give in to Remus simply cause he thought he was being an arse and didn't deserve to have things go his way. Remus leaned down, his lips almost brushing those of the boy beneath him, "Come on Padfoot, isn't begging what dogs are good at." That bit of physical and mental taunting was it.

Sirius growled as he grasped Remus' head and crushed his lips against his friends. Remus smirked, knowing he had won, and began to tongue-fuck him as he pulled up the tee. Much to his surprise Sirius halted his movements. Remus frowned as he pulled away, aware that Sirius had his hands in an iron grip.

"Now, now Moony," Sirius smirked as he drawled out Remus' nickname.

Remus, though patient by nature, was beginning to envision how many ways he could wipe that smirk off his face. Very few were pleasant to say the least.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you do whatever you want after you were just so mean to me."

Remus growled in warning. Before they could go any further they heard a sharp rap from the other side of the door. They looked and one another, paled, and whispered in unison the one word that could strike fear into the heart of even the most brazen prankster, "McGonagall".

Lightning fast they disengaged and attempted to make it look like nothing had happened. The door opened at what seemed a ridiculously slow pace as they both stared at it in apparent fascination. Remus managed to look normal though Sirius, whose hair usually cooperated, looked more that a little disheveled. He placed his arrogantly bored expression upon his face just as the door fully opened to reveal the stern and imposing figure of Professor McGonagall, with Severus Snape standing just behind her. He looked as if he was trying to master the whole lurking in the shadows gig that seemed to come naturally for Slytherins, which he was failing quite pathetically. This was due mainly to the fact that he had just spent about an hour on the receiving end of McGonagalls sharp tongue.

Sirius could barely suppress the grin that threatened to take over his face. There was Snape, whose seemingly sole purpose was to make his life hell, who got to spend the past hour with "The Stick" while he got some play. Considering he had won their earlier encounter, Lady Luck was on his side (hardly surprising since she was a _lady _and he was a _Black_).

* * *

McGonagall took in everything and let out a small sigh. /Boys/ she thought /No, _teenaged_ boys/ she corrected herself mentally. Aloud she said, in her usual stiff and commanding manner "Mister Black, seeing how your detention is now concluded I shall be escorting you and Misters Lupin and Snape back to your respective Houses. Just, " She sent a glare at the two recipients of detention, "to be sure no further problems arise."

Knowing that they would follow her she turned and strode in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories. Without a word the three teenagers followed her meekly. Surprisingly they made all the way to the dungeons without Sirius or Snape making a peep. Snape had already spent an evening cleaning the Transfiguration room under her sharp eyes that were often accompanied by her equally, if not more, sharp tongue and had no wish to repeat the experience. Sirius was wise enough to not start trouble in the presence of a teacher, especially his Head of House.

* * *

Remus was almost sad to see her go, knowing any chances of peace and quiet was screwed once she left. They watched her stiffly retreat down the hall after bidding them an equally stiff farewell. Sirius sighed, "Man does _she_ need to get laid."

"I'm not going to comment on that."

"You just did."

Rather than be drawn into a session of verbal sparring, the exhausted werewolf began to make his way up the stairs to their dorm.

"Moony?"

Remus turned, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

"What about us? What are we now?" Sirius didn't look smug or haughty. Rather he had a curious look upon his features, on of the few time a person could see the actual intelligence hidden withing those mischievous eyes. Remus couldn't help but feel slightly honored that he was granted with a glimpse beyond his usual mask. Th only one who usually got to see that was James. "Look I know you're tired but just think about it? Ok?"

Remus nodded, but looked slightly confused as Sirius, rather than heading towards their dormitory, headed towards the bathroom. "Padfoot?"

Sirius glanced back, the mask replaced with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Well thanks to you I've got bloody hard on and now am in need of some personal time with my hand. Unless..." He trailed off grinning as he ducked into the bathroom before Remus could find a projectile object or conjure one.

Remus didn't know why he was surprised. After all this was Sirius who specialized at being an arse, at all times it appeared. With that in mind, and before Sirius could come out and make anymore lurid remarks, Remus quickly made his way to bed.

* * *

Sirius sighed a little. He had hoped, although he knew how unlikely it was, that maybe Remus would respond positively to his rather blatant invitation. Ah well, he was lucky he got to see that feral side of Remus anyhow. Sirius finished up and quietly, for it was pretty late anyhow, made his way towards his room. Until he found the way barred.

"Hello Sirius." Drawled Charlotte, in what she presumed to be a sexy manner. Obviously she thought that looking like a slut was sexy too. Well Sirius had to admit that most sluts _were_ sexy, it was just anything associated with _her_ seemed to hold zero sex appeal.

"I'm not in the mood." He practically growled.

She grinned even wider. "I think I could fix that." She leaned towards him in a supposedly seductive manner. It would have worked, had this been anyone but Sirius Black, who was the local expert at seduction and could get the creme of any crop. Not feeling the need to humor this annoyingly delusional girl Sirius reached for his wand and planned to give her a rather nasty case of achene if she didn't back off. That was what he planned, until he remembered that Remus still had his wand from detention. Looking as the desperate girl only one thought could be formulated into words.

"Fuck"


	5. Blerg even more original!

**Sirius is soooo eloquent don't you think **

* * *

Sirius, once realizing his predicament could only say one thing.

"Fuck"

* * *

Charlotte smiled, and Sirius suddenly felt how a mouse must feel when cornered by Mrs. Norris, as she replied "As you wish."

Now Sirius was many things but he was not the type to hit a girl. Hit on, yes, but not hit. The were a number of reasons he would never hit a girl. Reasons he was trying to remember, for none came to mind as the whore forced a sloppy and rather disgusting kiss on him. Sirius was considered the expert in the field of kissing, like a walking encyclopedia on who was good, bad and how to improve on technique, and in his expert opinion he would have to say that was the wort kiss he ever had the misfortune of receiving. This was partly because it sucked and partly because it was _Charlotte_. He shoved her away as hard and as quickly as he could and scampered, yes Sirius Black just scampered, away from her, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and his would-be rapist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you bloody mad." He hissed at her. He didn't want to alert the whole damn House that he, Sirius Black, was being molested. After all, it was always he who did the molesting not the other way around, Remus being exempt for obvious reasons. While he was willing to put his "virtue" as risk he would never do so to his pride, he was a Black after all. Blacks did NOT get molested by ugly twits of girls who stalked them. At least if it happened it would not be public knowledge.

Charlotte smiled in what she obviously thought was a seductive manner. "Getting what I want. What you want as well." Sirius could honestly say that he had no fucking clue what she was talking about. He quickly thought back to their interactions. He had never given her any sort of encouragement or a hint that he wanted her at any point, or so he thought. Maybe she was some sort of verbal masochist or something, the more you tried to discourage her the more she was encouraged. Merlin, Sirius hated those blokes, they made James seem acute, which was saying something. Sirius began to slowly inch away from the mentally deranged witch with his back flattened against the wall to stave off any bum groping.

Charlotte gave a falsetto giggle that Sirius would have loved to mock had he not been the compromising situation that he now found himself in. "Sirius, sweetie, don't try to play coy with me. I had enough of our games, now its time for the reward."

"Games?" Sirius croaked, his voice deserting him, "What bloody games? And the only reward you are going to get if you don't stop this nonsense is a fist in your face." His voice seemed to have come back to him as he continued, "At a very high velocity I might add."

"Ooh, didn't know you liked it rough." She was nearly on top of him again, his face barely out of reach of her claws.

Sirius opened his mouth, not sure what the hell he was going to say to help this delusional girl get a clue when he heard the portrait swing open. I'm saved! Thought the extremely relieved Gryffindor as the portrait swung to reveal his savior, Peter.

* * *

Peter froze as he looked at them both and Sirius realized what it may seem like to an observer, especially one who had just come it. It didn't look innocent to say the least. Peter glanced around him, looking more like a trapped rat than Sirius had ever seen him, his arms full of food nicked from the kitchens and a cookie halfway in his mouth. Praying he would understand Sirius sent him a look of pleading and Peter swallowed his cookie with an audible _gulp_. He mentally berated himself for seeming so desperate, for Merlins sake this was _Peter_ not James or Remus, but he really didn't give a bloody damn about it right now. Charlotte looked at Peter in a measuring manner that soon turned into a death glare, which she was halfway decent at giving (albeit Sirius was loathe to compliment her). Peters eyes widen and he looked like he was about to bolt when he visibly paused. He turned very slowly and, with a look that said "I'm going to regret this", headed cautiously towards them.

"Uh... Sirius...er...I need a...a ... bit of, um help... yeah help! with the..er... transfiguration homework... if your not...," Peter seemed to suppress a smile, "_busy._" Peter had just given him the perfect way out of this mess. Sirius had never been so glad to see him nor so appreciative of his talents of observation. He leapt at the offer and Charlotte stormed off in a huff. The two boys let her go, not even bothering to hide the enormous relief they were both feeling at the moment.

"I owe you Wormtail." Sirius said in utter gratitude after the witch had gone.

Peter smiled "Well if I didn't help you I'm sure James or Remus would have." Peter turned to go but Sirius stopped him.

"Nah, I think you're it. James would have walked by me in the usual fog he's in and Remus would have thought this as a good lesson of what happens when I lead people on."

"But you never led Charlotte on, did you? I just thought she was a deranged stalker." Peter looked slightly confused. Whenever Charlotte had been near or even mentioned of late, Sirius would get hostile and either changes subject or close up completely. Not the sort of act he put on when trying to seduce someone.

"She is, but not that it would have mattered to _Moony_, he likes any excuse to deflate my ego. So you're it, Pete, the only one who would save me from the clutches of Gods curse to man, a.k.a Charlotte." He thumped Peter on the back like he did to James, a symbol of comradery that he had never bestowed upon Peter before. Peter beamed. "So let me know if your virtue is ever in danger and I'll come chase away the girl."

Peter laughed as they reached their dorms. "Somehow I doubt that will ever be a problem."

Sirius chuckled as he held the door open for Peter. The rat shook his head and raised his hands as he explained, "I gotta go to the library so I can actually do the Transfiguration homework with some level of success."

Sirius shrugged. "Well tell James to get his arse up here if you see him."

Peter gave a mock salute. "Will do sir. See you later, hey Moony." Peter waved to the only occupant of their dorms as he turned and headed out the way he came, arms still full with food.

* * *

Sirius entered the dorms to see Remus smirking at him. He scowled "What, is it that hard to believe that I can have a laugh with Peter?"

Remus crossed his arms, "No, I just can't remember the last time you were so chummy with him. Nice to see you treating him like a _friend_ rather than a follower." He put a not so discreet emphasis on the word 'friend'. Sirius scowled at him a again and sulked over to his bed, muttering.

Remus chuckled slightly, "What was that again..." He trailed of when Sirius walked past him. Sirius turned to him, brow slightly worried. The wolf had a startled and confused look on, as if he smelled something but couldn't place it. Sirius just wrote it off and sat down on his own be, consequently right next to Remus'. He hadn't even undone the rest of his tie, he wore it in a constant state of being halfway done, when something pounded into him. Winded, he looked up to see a very irate werewolf straddling him and staring down with blazing grey eyes tinged with a bit of yellow. Not a good sign. "Who was it?" Remus nearly growled out the question, his voice harsh and raspy, not his usual soft and velvety tone.

Sirius was bewildered and not just a bit disturbed at this turn of events. "Who was who?" He didn't know what he could have done to enraged Remus like this but he made a mental note never to do it again.

"The whore whose scent is all over you?" The grip Remus had on his upper arms was getting to be painful and Sirius was sharply reminded just how strong Remus actually was, despite his frail physique.

"Moony...Rem," Sirius hoped the use of nicknames would jolt his friend from whatever was possessing him, "I was just with Peter...and before that Charlotte cornered me. But there was nothing." The grip tightened again, Sirius winced in pain, and Remus' pupils started to enlarge.

"Don't fuck with me, I can smell the lust all over you." Sirius had never been scared of Remus like he was right now. He had seen him in many moods and what not but never like this, never so taken by his inner wolf over something so small. He was struck with a sudden epiphany; Remus was jealous. He was the first person Remus had kissed, the first person who he bared his soul for. Now he smelled of another with more than a hint of lust (he had never known that lust had a scent and made a mental note to explore that later) and Remus had lost it. He looked up into those grey-yellow eyes and knew that he was not looking at his friend and semi-lover but of the wolf.

Sirius was more terrified than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Interesting turn of events ne? Will update in a week, seriously. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here are just a two names - EsScaper, moongirlSelene99 - I can't access my reviews cause of damn parental controls and they were the most recent to review so I still have the emailed notice...sorry to everyone else! ;**


	6. BLERGY!

**I'm BACK! and there was much rejoicing. (sarcastic cheering) yaaaaaaaaaaay. And I am SO glad I have refused to watch the third HP movie, I saw a scene with Remus in it and I wanted to cry at the casting directors choice... I will instead happily keep my own visuals of what he should look like. And I think that the perfect person to have played Sirius Black would have been Johnny Depp, for not only is he ridiculously hot (hell his zombie in Pirates of the Carribean was hot and that's just wrong) but an amazing and gifted actor...Oh well on to the next chappy!**

* * *

Sirius looked up at his friend, whose grip was about to become unbearable. He tried to talk Remus down from his frenzy but he could see he wasn't having any luck. He had only seen Remus like this a handful of time and he had always been able to talk him down before. Of course he had never been the target before. He winced again as he felt Remus begin to develop claws. At this point he no longer feared for himself but for his friend, for if Remus harmed him or bit him he would never ever forgive himself. The longer he was in this state the more destroyed he would be when he reverted to normal.

The claws began to dig into his skin as Remus lowered his head and growled into his ear, "You're _mine_." With that he latched on to Sirius' neck and began to nip and suck on the silky skin.

Sirius gasped out at the feeling, feeling himself get hard despite the circumstances. "Remus, you.." he couldn't finish for Remus simultaneously ground his hips into his and tightened his grip on his arms, causing the skin to break. Sirius helplessly felt the blood trickle down his arms and onto his comforter as Remus continued his ministrations.

A few minutes later Remus lifted his head and grinned ferally at his marked prey. Sirius tried to discharge Remus but the wolf growled and tightened his hold, claws digging even deeper into his flesh. They were concentrating so much on their battle of strength, which Sirius was obviously losing, that they didn't even hear the dormitory door swing open.

* * *

James felt the laugh die on his lips as he beheld the sight in front of him as Peter walked into his back. They both stared, frozen, as Sirius continued his struggle. Red flags shot up in James mind as he watched them struggle, this was no game. He could tell something was most definitely wrong but seemed unable to move. That was until he noticed the blood.

With a roar he bounded forwards, latching himself onto the wolf in his efforts to pull him off. Peter soon joined the fray but they had very little advantage, even with the threes combined strength, against the strength of a fully enraged werewolf.

As they struggled Peter managed to gasp out to James "Calming Charm." Knowing that this was possibly the only way to sedate Remus James, against his better judgement, let go of Remus long enough to mutter the spell. The effect was immediate. Remus' entire body relaxed, his claws retracted and his eyes returned to normal. James quickly pulled him off of his best friend and sat him on his own bed, gesturing to Peter to stay with him as he became aware of his surrounding and what had just transpired. James knelt beside his friend, "Are you alright?" he asked warily, searching those blue eyes for a hint as to what he was thinking. James was beyond relived to see only concern for Remus in his eyes as Sirius nodded slowly, clutching his bleeding arms. They were going to have a hard enough time with Remus without Sirius holding a grudge or anything. He muttered another Calming Charm simply to keep Remus dazed until they had come up with a course of action. That was when James had noticed the mark.

James had known for a long time that Remus was in love with Sirius. He had seen those brief flashed of pain when Sirius was snogging with his current fling. He knew of his friends heartache whenever he walked in on Sirius in bed with another. He also knew that there was no way that Remus would ever harm Sirius, not when he was in his right mind. Something had to have triggered it and that something, James could tell from the angry mark on his friends neck, had been jealousy. Jealousy to such a degree that Remus had all his restraints ripped away from him and had come frighteningly close to transferring his curse.

Sirius started forward, needing to talk to Remus, to make him understand what had happened, and most of all to reassure him. He was halted by James hand on his chest.

"Wait, Padfoot." James said calmly as he carefully examined Sirius' hickey. He ran his fingers over the imprints of teeth on Sirius' neck, praying that they were only imprints, that he wouldn't pull his fingers away to reveal blood.

Suddenly fear gripped him with its icy hold. "Did he..." He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. All he could think about was the utter despair and self-loathing that Remus would go through if he had transferred his curse on to anyone, let alone one of his few friends.

James shook his head after a moment of through examination, "No, he didn't break the skin." Sirius started forward but James stopped him again. "No Padfoot, you need to see Pomfrey and Remus is not going to want to see you after this." Sirius looked at him, pain evident in his eyes. James continued, "He's going to hate himself for this and it wont help if you are bleeding all over the place." He gestured to his gushing wounds, "Wormtail, go with Padfoot to the infirmary, make up some story you two, you guys are good at that. I'll stay here with Moony. Wormtail, return after Padfoot is being taken care of and Padfoot don't even think of leaving there until Wormtail comes to get you." He gave the orders as he place himself right in front of Remus. The fog was beginning to lift from his eyes and James whispered "Go now." Without another word the two teens left the dorm.

James watched the door closed as he heard and anguished whisper.

"What did I... " He looked at James pain and self loathing evident. "Did I ...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish it, the fear of what could have happened clutching, making him unable to finish. James shook his head no and Remus buried his head in his hands, choked sobs making their way pass his barriers. James moved from his spot in front of Remus to sitting beside him. He tried to put his arm about his shoulder for comfort but it was shrugged off as Remus tried vainly to control his emotions.

"What triggered it?" James asked softly, looking at his friend.

"I... was jealous." Remus' voice was just above a whisper.

"You shouldn't have agreed you know." James said, thinking back to the recent events. Remus looked up at him, confused. James took off his glass and began to clean them as he continued "Look I've known for a long time how you felt about Padfoot." Remus didn't react, he really wasn't surprised for James was a lot more astute than many gave him credit for. "And I know that he's been with, most likely, half the student body since you fell for him. Yet you never reacted this way, with this possessive jealousy, sad and distraught yes, but never jealous. But you're relationship completely changed last night when you and Padfoot kissed. So, in conclusion," James replaced his glasses and looked at the attentive werewolf, "you shouldn't have agreed to being his scapegoat to get rid of Charlotte."

"Charlotte..." Remus frowned slightly.

James was a bit intrigued, not to mention that any other train of thought would keep Remus from dwelling on his guilt. "What about her?"

"It was her scent." Remus sighed at James completely clueless look. Maybe he had given him too much credit. "I smelled her on Sirius, her scent was laden with lust, and that's when everything, I don't know, got fuzzy I guess would be the best way to describe it. I felt rage surging through me and had this need to mark Sirius as _mine_. It was her scent... she must have forced herself on Sirius... I think he was trying to explain that but I wouldn't let him. Merlin, I wouldn't let him say anything I just attacked him...like an animal." Remus buried his head in his hands again. James heard the door creak open and saw Peter looking over at them in concern, he shook his head and Peter came to sit on Remus' other side. This was going to be a very long night. A dangerous glint shone in James eyes as he thought of the person responsible for this whole mess. Yes Charlotte Smithii was going to be a _very_ sorry girl when he was through making her pay for what she had done to his friends. Very sorry.

* * *

"Ouch woman, you trying to kill me?" Sirius bit back another yelp of pain as Madam Pomfrey applied some ointment to his wounds. It hurt a hell lot more than it did when Remus had actually wounded him.

Madam Pomfrey merely looked at the boy sternly before returning to her task. She knew he wasn't stupid, no one could say that of Sirius Black, but she wasn't quite sure how much he knew about Remus and his "condition" and thus decided that silence was the best option. She continues to clean the wounds thoroughly while check to make sure that these were not the imprints of teeth. The Pettigrew boy had said basically nothing while Sirius claimed that it was just a dare that they had placed on him, to see how long he could go without reacting to the pain. Only after she had given Sirius strict instructions to take off his shirt and wipe off the blood, was she able to corner Pettigrew and wrestle a bit more of the story from him. He had told her that it had been Remus and that was all she could get out of him. Hearing that her heart froze as her mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen. She knew the dare story was a lie, and was quite used to students lying about how they acquired their injuries. She also knew that, since Remus had been involved, this would have to be reported to Dumbledore, something she was not looking forward to.

"Well Mister Black," She said wrapping his arms in gauze, "I do believe my work here is done. You may go back to you room, though I warn you not to do something so foolish again." She withheld the urge to shake her finger in the boys face, knowing it would more than likely make him laugh and if there was one thing she couldn't resist was the sound of one of one of her wards laughing.

"Can I stay here?" Pomfrey felt her heart sink at the boys request. She saw how his eyes darted nervously towards the door and sighed. She nodded her head and Sirius made himself comfortable on one of the beds.

She felt like crying. The boy was nervous, that was certain, and it would only make sense that he was wary of their resident werewolf. Remus would be crushed, the poor dear, for he had become so close to Sirius and for this to happen... It was more than she could bear. She quickly left the room and headed strait towards the headmasters office. This needed to be handled by someone with far more insight than she possessed, and there was no one more qualified than Dumbledore himself.

* * *

Sirius listened to the departing footsteps of the school nurse and sighed. This did not bode well for anyone, considering the fact that more than likely she was off to inform Dumbledore of what had happened right now. He gazed out the window, thinking of a certain werewolf who was most likely beating himself up over what had occurred. Although he felt the need to reassure his friend he trusted James judgement implicitly, after all the boy didn't become their leader simply for his devious mind. He let his eyes close and began to drift of into dream land. His last conscious thought was the Charlotte Smithii was going to rue the day she laid her hands on him.

* * *

Peter paced worriedly in the common room. Remus had asked for some time alone and James and he had grudgingly granted it. He felt guilty, had he gone with Sirius into the room perhaps things wouldn't have turned out this way. He was worried for Remus, who he doubted was as fine as he pretended to be. He had told James the whole story of what had occurred in the common room before the episode. Rather than ranting or raving James got very still and quite, which was far more dangerous than any display of temper. Peters devious mind was already thinking of hundreds of way to make the bitch pay for the damage she had inflicted on his friends. He had already been concocting something, not major mind you, just a little something to remind her not to mess with the Marauders after he had saved Sirius from her clutches. Now that Remus was involved as well the girl couldn't get off so lightly, oh no. She was going to wish she had never set her sights on Sirius Black, or his name wasn't Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Remus lay on his side, trying to make it seem as if he was asleep. He knew that James and Peter would return soon and, he prayed, so would Sirius. Fear gripped him as he thought of all the horrid possibilities that could come out of this incident, from expulsion to not being allowed near Sirius for some time. None of these options were pleasant. He quickly close his eyes as he heard the dorm door open, breathing deeply to feign sleep. His acute hearing picked up mumbled good nights as the boys got ready for bed. Neither of these boys was the one he wanted to see, nay needed to see. He had to see Sirius, to apologize, to attempt to explain. As he heard bed springs creak from the weight of his two dorm mates being deposited he knew one thing for certain. Charlotte Smithii was going to very sorry she ever touched _his_ Sirius.**

* * *

doesn't bode well to have _all_ of the marauders after you head, does it? What are they planning? Just wait and see MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ****thanks to everyone who reviewed... I got 21 reviews since posting my last chapter YAY! am so happy... and yes to those who mentioned it I am sadistic**


	7. i say NI at you

**AN: I'm so freaking sorry that this took so long for me to write and upload...life causght up to me and wouldn't let me go...also anyone who likes this fic should be _very_ grateful to Miss Moonlight, cause her review kinda woke me up and got me working on this again. till next time...**

* * *

"Just incase you didn't know, I officially hate Potions." Gina groaned as she fell upon her bed. 

Sam looked at her watch (a Christmas present from Lilly), it was 11:44.

"You're back late." Lilly remarked not looking up from her book.

Morgan replied instead of Gina. "Yeah well, we weren't exactly sure where to start in terms of research for this thingy," She gestured towards the rolls of parchment that Gina had scattered on the floor. She shrugged, "So we spent twice as much time just trying to get started."

Sam sighed as she turned over in her bed. She was trying yet again to go to back to sleep. First Charlotte had been bouncing about, then Lilly came storming in and she was forced to endure a long winded rant about Potter. Now Gina and Morgan had returned and the noise level had risen another notch. Sleep was hopeless in this dorm sometimes. She glanced about, "Hey, you guys seen Charlotte?" The prima donna of their dorm was missing and Sam couldn't help feel wary about her absence.

Just then the dorm door flew open to reveal a furious Charlotte. "Speak of the devil." Lilly muttered.

"Literally." Gina and Sam chimed in.

Morgan rolled her eyes at her dorm mates. Honestly they could be so immature at times, well so could she but who was really keeping track anyways? "Hey Char," She smiled at the girl, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Charlotte hissed and Morgan regretted opening her mouth, "I'll tell you what's wrong. That bloody Pettigrew is what's wrong." She stormed over to her bed and sat heavily upon it, waiting for someone to prompt her to continue. The four girl looked at each other and merely returned to what they had been doing. Upon receiving no encouragement, Charlotte merely blazed on with her rant. "I mean that little squirt had to come in and drag off Siri," The other girls struggled not to laugh at the nickname Charlotte had given Black, since he would throttle her if he knew, "just when it was getting good."

Gina looked at her skeptically, "Excuse me, did you say 'getting good'?"

Charlotte tossed her hair. "So what if I did?"

Sam snorted. "Cause that phrase should never be in the same sentence with Sirius Black in reference to you. I mean the only way you would ever get _anywhere_ with Sirius Black is if you forced yourself on him." Charlotte huffed and stormed off. The four remaining girls stared at her.

"Oh my god, she did force herself on him didn't she?"

The four girls looked at each other with identical looks of horror, though there was humor hidden beneath their gazes. Knowing there was really nothing to be said, since all were of the same mind in this instance, conversation was halted and the girls philosophically decided to attempt to go to sleep (thank god tomorrow was the weekend), each knowing that Charlotte was in deep shit. Really deep shit. Cause you don't mess with a Marauder and come out of it smelling like roses, more often than not you would smell like several foul substances that will not me named here.

* * *

James yawned and stretched as he left dreamland and reentered reality. Damn that had been a nice dream, involving the two loves of his life, Quidditch and Lilly. He sighed as he reached for his glasses when his hand came into contact with a substance sharing a remarkable resemblance to hair. Just as he was about to yelp in surprise a pudgy hand clamped down over his mouth, muffling any noise. 

"Shhhh!" James heard from beside his bed as he was handed his glasses.

Putting them on he turned to the source of noise and the owner of the hand. Peter was crouched by his bed, apparently waiting for him to wake. Peter jerked his head first towards Remus, who was still in a deep slumber, and then towards the door. James, although it was all to early for him to catch any subtleties that Peter was trying to impart on him, figured that Peter wanted him to be quiet and follow him. Since he was only half awake at best he figured that he should just toss on some clothes and stumble out to the common room. Alrighty, he could handle that much coordination, he hoped.

Peter shifted his weight nervously as he waited for James to get himself semi-up and about, praying that the light sleeping werewolf wouldn't awaken just yet. There were things to be set in motion before Moony should catch wise. He just barely suppress a snicker as he watched James stumble about, knowing that no one would be able to recognize this bumbling lump for the Great James Potter, one of the best Seekers Hogwarts had seen in some time. If only he could take a wizard picture of him like this, what great material he would have, lord knows Sirius would pay for a copy. As his thoughts drifted to Sirius he thought of the current predicament. There was a lot to do and not much time to do it, not to mention it would all have to be done discreetly, since discovery would mean, at the least, major point deduction and at the most expulsion. Seeing that James was ready to face his fellow Gryffindors and adoring fans, Peter held the door open for him so that they could both exit the dorm in relative silence. Casting one last glance at his sleeping friend he let the door swing softly shut.

James stifled a yawn as his friend shoved some food in his direction. "Alright Wormtail, what's so important that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour." The last portion of his complaint was muffled be the toast he was currently stuffing in his face.

Peter rolled his eyes as a sign of pleading to any higher power that might be watching. "James, it's eight in the morning, half an hour later than the time we _usually_ get up. Any the reason we had to get up early wa-"

"Yeah, but it's the weekend." James' voice hinted at a whine.

"So, you've been known to get up at six for Quidditch practice. Anyhow, back to what I was saying-"

"_Peter_," alright he was definitely whining now, "That is all the more reason to take advantage of my free weekends and sleep in as late as humanly possible."

Peter decided that no deity was going to take pity on him and deliver him from the whines of a 16 year-old boy and thus he would be forced to do something before he lost all semblance of sanity. Looking around, an idea sprung upon him and he grinned evilly, knowing that James was to engrossed in his food to notice anything else. He leaned across the table to whisper in his friends ear. "Hey Prongs, Lilly's coming this way." He leaned back just in time to avoid be hit with the hand that automatically went up to ruffle his unruly hair as hazel eyes darted about in search of said red-head. Peter could barely contain his glee as he watched his friend abandon all pretenses and start to stand up, search the varied groups of students for any hint of red.

Upon sweeping his gaze throughout the Great Hall numerous times to find nothing, James sat down with a sigh of defeat. Until he noticed his companions obvious mirth. Realizing that he had been played the fool he settled for merely glaring at the pudgy blonde as he sulking-ly went back to his breakfast.

"Now, if you're ready to listen," He waited until James had nodded (still sulking) before he continued talking. "I got you up this early cause you know Remus would stop us if he heard us planning something." Peter watched James intently, his beady eyes scanning his face to gage some sort of reaction. It was almost comical to watch the understanding dawn in James hazel eyes.

"Right then," James began, shoving his plate away to lean closer to his fellow conspirator. "This is what we'll do..."

The two boys spent the better part of the morning engaged in plotting the downfall of one of the most annoying students in the school.

* * *

Sirius blinked lazily as he emerged from dreamland. He looked about him in sleepy stupor, before realizing where he was. After all the infirmary was like a second room for him and James, well more James than him. What did confuse him was the lack of pain that he usually felt upon waking, no matter what Madame Pomfrey had up her sleeve there always a bit of throbbing the morning after. He sat up cautiously and noted that there was no onrush of nausea. Alright no alcohol involved, that was positive, at least he thought so. He closed his eyes and rested his head upon his folded arms, which where in turn resting on his knees, in a vain attempt to recall what in Merlin's name had occurred that he would be in the Infirmary. He opened his eyes as his brain registered a course material rubbing against his slightly rough cheek. Lifting his head slightly he saw that his upper arms where both bandaged with a bit of blood soaking through. There where four spots of blood on the outer part of each arm and one spot on the inner. His eyes widened as the events of the preceding night came rushing back to him. Started to get out of bed, looking down to discover the whereabouts of his shoes, when a kind yet firm hand stopped him. He looked up to see the motherly face of Madame Pomfrey looking at him, sadness etched in the premature lines that graced her face. He allowed himself to be push back down upon the bed, his features not even attempting to hide his puzzlement. 

"Sirius, dear," she trailed off, as if she didn't know just how to begin.

"I need to see M-Remus." His blue eyes were filled with pleading.

"I'm afraid you can't right –"

"What happened? Is he hurt? Where is he?" Sirius shot up, his face taking on a frantic expression.

Madame Pomfrey held up her hand as a sort of calming apology. "It's not that, it's just Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be best if we were to talk to you before you saw Remus again."

"Why do you need to talk to me, it was just an foolish thing, nothing to be all that worried about."

Pomfrey sighed as she sat down beside her young charge. This was not going to be pleasant for any of the parties involved. "Sirius, Remus has a...condition... that is transferable. This dare or whatever it was that really happened nearly caused Remus to transfer his condition on to you, something that would not only be extremely dangerous for everyone involved but also extremely traumatic. Do you understand, Sirius, the danger you placed yourself in at the expense to you roommate?" She wished she could delve further into it, but was unsure of how much she had permission to tell him. As she was searching for a way to phrase what she wanted to say to him, without making any slip ups, she heard a quite mumble come from the bowed head beside her. "What was that dear?"

"I know."

"I know you know, but I just don't think you understand just how-"

"No Madame Pomfrey, I _know_. About Remus, about his "condition" all of it. I know."

She was a bit shocked at his admission, though hardly surprised that he had figured it out, after all he was one of the most clever students Hogwarts had seen in a while. "How long have you known?"

"James and me figured it out in our second year. We asked Remus about it, well more like confronted him about it, and he confirmed our theory."

"I see." They both sat in relative silence for a few moments, Sirius allowing Pomfrey to digest exactly what he had said.

Sirius broke it first. "That's why I _need_ to see Remus, to make him understand that it's all ok, that nothing bad happened and everything is fine." Sirius saw the obvious relief in Pomfrey's expression when he finished. Evidently she thought he would have rejected Remus had he known about the whole werewolf thing. He couldn't help but feel a bit affronted at this, didn't she have a better opinion of him than he was the type to ditch a pal once something disagreeable came up? But that was something to ponder at another time, now he needed to talk to Remus before the boy did something stupid, something that Sirius himself wouldn't even do (and that's saying something).

Pomfrey noticed the boy's frequent not-so-subtle glances at the door and sensed his need to escape the ward. After all, he had more important things to do than wait for Dumbledore come and inform him of something he already knew. She stood, a small smile upon her maternal features, and nodded at him before leaving herself to inform Dumbledore of the turn of events. Sirius nearly leaped from where he was sitting and bounded from the ward, plowing into numerous schoolmates without a care nor a glance in their direction in their direction. Considering that it was a rather normal occurrence for a Marauder (or several) to be bounding from place to place at top speeds none of the unfortunate students to have gotten in the way of Mr. Black gave it a second thought. They merely treaded with a bit more caution so that if another student should follow in either accompaniment or in pursuit of the handsome Gryffindor.

Back in the dorm of the four most mischievous students to have ever blessed the halls of Hogwarts, the young werewolf stood staring out at the Quidditch field, where the Hufflepuff team could be seen hard at work. It was a stunningly beautiful day, perfect for just about anything a young boy, on the way to being a man, would desire to do. In fact several students were out and about, enjoying the good weather while it lasted, for soon Autumn would set in her bitter wind that lashed out at those you dared venture out of doors. Yet his thoughts were far from the lighter thoughts of his mates.

* * *

Remus was thinking how long he would be able to live on his own and keep the knowledge of his "condition" a secret. Only two other occasions had he seriously thought of running away, the first was after his dorm mates revealed their knowledge to him in their second year, yet before they showed him that they would neither abandon nor ridicule him. The second had been after Sirius pulled his prank on Severus, for Remus had forgotten how dangerous he could be, after he had been lulled into a false sense of security by his friends through their nonchalant attitude towards the whole affair in general. He knew it was really useless for him to think about leaving, he never would as long as he was welcome here. He was too much of a coward, to scared of being alone, to actually take the initiative. Perhaps that's why he had forgiven Sirius far sooner than he let on about the whole Snape episode. And why he allowed himself to be dragged into prank after prank because, in the beginning at least for by now being a prankster was an inseparable part of his nature, of his fear of rejection. That these wonderful friends, whom he often felt he didn't deserve, would leave him. As ludicrous as that notion was, no amount of logic could banish it from his mind. Remus had learned quite early that it is one thing to tell yourself the logic of a situation and another thing entirely to regard a situation with logic rather than emotion. 

Well it didn't matter now, he thought morosely, for even on the slim chance that Sirius will have anything to do with him in the future any hopes of something more were completely shot to hell. What was he thinking? "Something more"? Was he nuts? He nearly transferred his curse on to the person who meant the most to him in the world and he was thinking of having a romantic relationship with him. He rested his forehead against the cool glass of his dorm window, thoughts racing through his head and none of them pleasant. He had no idea what to do when he saw Sirius again, what to say that would some how make things ok, or at least a semblance of what they were. His thoughts were scattered at the sound of the door to the room squeaking slightly as it was opened. He closed his tired eyes figuring that it was Peter or James to do Merlin knows what (those two were up to something he knew that) until the scent of the person reached his sensitive nose. It smelled of cinnamon and ginger with an underlying scent of rich chocolate. To finish off the intoxicating scent it was laced with the scent of sex and danger, causing even the wildest of animals to give its owner some amount of grudging respect. He stiffened as he was addressed by the intruder in a voice that would make even the most stoic of old maids swoon to be addressed in such a tone.

Sirius Black gazed at the rigid figure of his friend as he softly called out to him. "Moony?"

* * *

**mwahahahaha i like to think that i am evil...**


	8. HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE

I can't believe that it's been so long since I wrote anything. To anyone still reading this, I AM SO SORRY! I do have somewhat of an excuse…but I doubt anyone cares…actually I really don't other than I'm just a lazy ass…. So, ON WITH THE BLOODY SHOW AT LAST!

Remus closed his eyes. He didn't want to have this conversation. There were a million things he would prefer to undergo rather than this, including transforming, something he always dreaded as each full moon neared. But he had no chance to evade what he knew to be inevitable, after all the boys were roommates. So he decided that he would get over with as soon as possible, so as not to prolong the pain that he knew that he would soon be feeling. Straitening his shoulders, he stiffly turned to face Sirius, his features as blank as he could make them. The tension in the air was palpable, making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. He knew what Sirius was going to say just by looking into those usually mischievous and mysterious eyes, which were now unguarded. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want pity and he sure as hell didn't want to hear any sort of apologies. Fuck, he just didn't want to hear it now, he wanted to be left alone so that he could sulk properly and think of many vindictive things do to Charlotte (not that he would actually end up doing any of them, but think such things always made him feel better). He decided that silence would be the best policy, just let Sirius talk himself in circles, as he was wont to do, rather than attempting to cut him off. When Sirius was intent on something trying to deter him was futile. The Marauders all knew how appropriate Sirius' Animungus form was, even if he protested it. He was like a dog with a bone; he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. Remus fixed his gaze on the small scar Sirius had right below the inner corner of his right eye. A nifty trick James has taught him when Sirius was determined on talking when he didn't want to listen, was to focus on this scar and let his voice fade out. Your gaze was just close enough to his eyes to make him think that you were looking at him. James had been doing this trick ever since he met the proud boy, and Sirius was none the wiser for. As long as he did this he wouldn't… he didn't even know what he was so afraid of, he just knew he was scared shitless by the thought of hearing Sirius out.

Sirius was sweating. He could feel the beads of perspiration begin to form on his forehead and mid-back. He unclenched his hands, he couldn't remember when he had clenched them, and resisted wiping them on his pants. Why the hell was he so tense? This was only Remus; it shouldn't be so hard to talk to him. Well, maybe it _shouldn't_ but that didn't change the fact that it _was_ hard to talk to him. His shoulders reflexively tensed when Remus stiffly turned towards him. Remus was as tense as he was, probably more so, and knowing that helped him to relax a fraction (though he told himself that it shouldn't). Remus' tension showed that he cared, that he was as concerned as Sirius. Knowing he wasn't alone in this helped him more than it should have, but that's how it always was. He was fine as long as he knew that he wasn't confined or alone. He stood there for a moment trying to think of how to start this conversation. He looked up at Remus, looking to him for a hint as how to handle this awkward conversation. That's when he noticed the movement of those knowing eyes and frowned. Damn James to hell for teaching him that trick, it annoyed the shit out of him. Usually he was too caught up in what he was saying to notice or care that his audience was less than fully attentive and enthused.

"First off, quit it Moony." Remus looked startled by the opening sentence as well as the frown that his friend had donned. Great job, Sirius, great way to start off by barking at him. Way to go.

"Quit what?" Remus looked slightly puzzled, which partially aggravated him. After all, just how _dense_ did they think he was?

"That whole 'Let's-look-at-Sirius'-scar-to-make-him-think-we're-listening-while-our-mind-is-really-off-in-La-La-Land'." Sirius placed his fists on his hips.

Remus couldn't stop the small smile that broke out on his face (although he did manage to suppress the chuckle) at the combination of the terminology used and the way Sirius was bearing a striking resemblance to a mother scolding her naughty child.

Sirius glowered a bit longer before he sighed and let a small smile escape him. He could just imagine how he had looked to Remus just then. He shook his head ruefully and looked into the now smiling eyes of his friend. "What are we doing Remus? Here we are ready to bolt at any chance we get when normally we could spend hours in each others company without saying a word. What made us like this? What change Moony?"

Remus hung his head and Sirius resisted the urge to grab him and try to comfort him. "I'm sorry…" The words were barely more that a whisper but Sirius heard them as if the had been yelled. Anger boiled up from the pit of Sirius' stomach as he strode across the room to his pitiful looking friend. He'd be damned if he allowed Moony to wallow in guilt that shouldn't even exist, he was going to fix this.

Remus kept his head low as he whispered an apology to Sirius. Not that it was enough, the only thing else he could offer was a vow that he would never be near Sirius again. Not only was that impractical but Remus knew he would die if he could never be near Sirius again. Not die as in physical death, no much worse would be the emotional and spiritual death that would occur. He heard Sirius's long strides towards him and kept his head down. No doubt Sirius was pissed as all hell at him. Sirius stood in front of him, nearly yelling as he begun to tell him off for being sorry. But he didn't listen to his rants, for he knew that Sirius was wrong. It was his fault and he was the one to blame. Why the hell couldn't Sirius blame him like he should, then they could get pass all this.

Remus' thought process ceased entirely as he felt Sirius grab his chin and force him to look at him. He couldn't help being entranced by the fire in his eyes as Sirius glared at him.

"Maybe this is the only way to get you to listen to me." Sirius all but growled at him. Remus eyes momentarily widened at the fierceness of his tone, he couldn't help but be turned on by Sirius aggressiveness.

Sirius searched his eyes momentarily before crushing their mouths together.

Lily couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was actually was _searching_ for James Potter. That stupid loudmouth, where the hell was he? The braggart always seemed to be about whenever she didn't want him anywhere near her (such as when she was attempting to get a date he always seemed about, threatening to hex any boy who would dare go out with her) but if she should ever actually _need_ him he was elusive as a theastral. She sighed and shook her head, muttering about how stupid this was. She didn't even know what she was going to tell him. "So sorry Potter, but my roomie seemed to have forced herself upon your pal. If you need any help hexing her I have a few useful hexes you could use." God she was stupid.

"Oi, Evens!"

Leave Evens, before he starts to talk to you and you make a blooming fool of yourself. Just walk away. Come one, you can do it; you've done it countless times before just walk away as if you can't here him. Lily gave an inward groan as she felt herself turn in the direction of the energetic voice calling her name in the same manner he always called out to her. Damn the bastard for being so irrepressibly cute. Oh Merlin she did NOT just think that…James Potter and cute should NEVER be in the same sentence especially in her own head. James was literally bouncing up to her as she continued to mentally curse her mind.

The bastard was practically gloating as he said, "A little birdie told me that you were looking for me." Merlin, only James could constantly piss her off.

"Yes I was Potter."

"Why?"

"Obviously I wanted to talk to you, you bloody nitwit."

"You finally decided to go out with me?"

"Not in this life time nor the next."

"So than what could you possibly want?" He almost sounded curious.

"Can we talk in private? I kinda don't want to talk where other might here." She shifted feet nervously.

James frowned for a moment, obviously thinking. "I know. Meet me on the third floor, the class room left of the bust of Merlin in fifteen minutes." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned slightly, waiting for her to continue. "Why do I have to meet you there in fifteen minute of all things, let's go now." She put her hands on her hips. If there was one thing Lily Evens hated it was letting someone else have the last word, in anything. And there was no way in Hell she was _ever_ going to let James Potter tell her what to do without a damn good reason. After all, a girl's got her pride, you know.

James smiled sadly at her. "We've just been seen together Evens, if we disappear together rumors will spread. I know you don't want that. So don't worry." James dropped the act he was always putting on in front of people and showed the intelligent and caring individual that hid beneath the arrogant ass most knew him as. Lily couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart as she looked at him, his face held a look of defeat. She couldn't believe that this was the same boy who seemed to exist only to torment the life out of her. Of course somewhere in the recesses of her mind a little, obviously more sane, part of her was jumping up and down and screaming that this was merely a ploy, or something that was induced by the moment. James would go back to being his priggish self in moments and she was being a fool. But this part of her was very small and the rest of her, the very large rest of her felt sympathy for the boy, for after all to have your heart continuously trample on for years hurt, no matter how thick your skull was. She felt herself leaning towards him, her sane little self screaming and shrieking for all it was worth (which was apparently not very much indeed).

"Uh…Evens?"

She froze; startled out of the semi-hypnotic state James bit of vulnerability had placed her under. James was looking at her with utter bewilderment. He had no idea what had been going on in her head (thank Merlin) for if he had he would have found out just how close she had come to kissing him. A brilliant blush stained her normally fair cheeks, the red only overshadowed by her hair, and she suddenly found the tiles of the floor utterly fascinating. She began stammering, her face burning brighter with each passing second, "R-r-right, the Merlin of bust, left. Fifteen minutes. Gotcha." With that she bolted in the opposite direction.

James watched her go in complete and total bewilderment. What the bloody hell had just happened there. "I'm going to be driven insane by all this." He muttered to himself, getting odd looks from two passing-by students. He glared at them, Hufflepuffs it looked like, and the scurried off without a backwards glance. He started making his way towards the agreed upon meeting place, taking a rather scenic route. He began reviewing everything in his head, after all if he was going to be going insane he should at least have a clear notion as to why. First off there was the Sirius and Remus drama. Then there was the Charlotte problem, which tied into the S-n-R drama. Then there was the fact that Evens had been looking for him, something he attributed to the Charlotte factor of the equation. But then there was Evens queer behavior to which he could accredit nothing. For Merlin's sake, it had looked at one point that she was going to _kiss_ him. What the fuck was that all about? As he rounded a corner he decided to give up deciphering Evens strange behavior of late and focus on the task at hand; how to eliminate Charlotte without getting expelled. After all, if all women were as confusing as Evens it's no wonder Sirius chose blokes.

James glanced across the courtyard and spotted Peter. They looked at one another before Peter nodded slowly and got up from his seat (he had been flirting with a rather pretty Hufflepuff, as one of the benefits to being a Marauder was a high level of popularity with the opposite sex. Even if you looked like Peter) and began to cross the courtyard to join his mate. They were at a bit of a disadvantaged when it came to dealing Charlotte what was due, since they were down two and the two they were down were the best schemers of the lot. James knew that there was no way he could ask either Sirius or Remus for aid in this, Sirius was too busy trying to reconcile with Remus and Remus was to damned nice. He smirked as he realized something.

"Wot you so happy about Prongs?" Peter asked looking up at the evil grin that had suddenly blossomed across James' face.

"We've got Evens."

"Not following here."

"We've got Evens on our side against Charlotte, and I'll bet we've got the rest of her roomies as well."

Peter apparently was taking too long to process this for James satisfaction.

"It means that bitch will never know what hit her. After all, it's well known that girls are a hell of a lot meaner than guys could ever dream of."

Peter looked at James as an identical grin began to make its way across his pudgy face. They continued on their way to meet with their unexpected ally. Anyone who saw the expressions that graced their faced had to work hard to suppress a shudder, even the teachers, for when a Marauder looked like that there was evil afoot.


End file.
